<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sad and angsty teen bullies small helpless people before learning to be nice to others by smol_pog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882317">Sad and angsty teen bullies small helpless people before learning to be nice to others</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_pog/pseuds/smol_pog'>smol_pog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Borrowers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Borrower!Abbee(Altobugs oc), Borrower!Ranboo, Fearplay, Gen, Human!Dream, Human!Techno, Phils never at home, Technos kinda a bad sibling, The slowest Hurt/Comfot fic build up, Tommy really lets out all his anger on borrowers becuase hes bullied., borrower!Tubbo, borrower!wilbur, human!tommy, scared babies, so much Fearplay i live for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_pog/pseuds/smol_pog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy was always angry and upset, school being shitty and annoying.</p><p>Tubbo, Ranboo and Abbee were all borrowers, having grouped up a few months ago.</p><p>Tommy came home home faster than the borrowers could anticipate<br/>What were they to do if they couldn't even get out without encountering the human.</p><p>Based of a Roleplay with my Gang on the Mcyt G/t Roleplay server on Discord.<br/>----------------------------------</p><p>[Some good and definitely wholesome and totally not fearplay and angsty G/t with Baka Monarchs Cruelinnit borrower idea on tumblr.(Im shameless i know but i wanted to so bleh)(The character Abbee was created by Altobug83 on tumblr)if you have any other questions then pop them into my asks on tumblr at smol-pog]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL PLATONIC, Family dynamic but not in Blood for the borrowers, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sad and angsty teen bullies small helpless people before learning to be nice to others</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The summaries a bit small but thats on purpose.I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed pretty safe today, Tommy, the human was at school and he probably wouldn't be home for at least a few more hours he hoped. Tubbo glanced behind him to motion to Ranboo and Abbee, his little makeshift family that had came together only a little while ago. "Nobody seems to be home at the moment, coasts clear.” He pointed to the bedroom which was vacant of its owner. The house tended to be empty around this time of day as the owner of it was at school and the houses owner was usually at work for hours.</p><p>Abbee was holding her thumbtack and hook as the rag tag group of borrowers ran to the desk. This was a minor trip, not anything to important but still necessary for them to continue living decently without risking a super long and big trip. Abbee was planning on getting some cloth.” Awe i really wanted to test my takeout on something, sharpened it specifically for any humans who came around!” The tack itself was actually rather dull but nobody dared to crush her spirits, seeing as it was actually the only real weapon to defend themself if anything happened.</p><p>Ranboo gave Tubbo a shaky nod. He hadn't joined the group until a few months ago after his parents had died in a flood, him just barely surviving the flood with some quick thinking. He couldn't stay in the house after that, deeming it unsafe and moving to a house that had a second floor where he met Tubbo and Abbee. He wasn't great at borrowing but he had learned well. He gave a little frown to Abbee and gave her a friendly push. "Abbee that's not a great idea. You could get us and yourself hurt if you purposely anger anyone or thing.” He followed Tubbo and Abbee out. "What do you guys need? I'm just getting a little string and a paperclip." He looked to the others as they continued walking to the desk.</p><p>Abbee laughed and rolled her eyes. ”Hah! Sure maybe now my tack isn't good but once I make it into a proper sword no one or thing will ever mess with us!” She cheered victoriously before getting a look from Tubbo to quiet down a little. She began to flutter and float ahead of the others and looked over her shoulder as she looked back to Ranboo. "Cloth." She answered quickly before getting back to looking for some cloth.</p><p>Tubbo pointed up at the desk,the group finally reaching the desk. "I just need to get some stuff from the desk,maye some paper and lead." he paused for a second. "Tape and whatnot." Grabbing his hook from around his belt he threw it up to the top of the desk, it grabbing into a crevice as he began to climb, cheering as he got it on his first try. He began to search around the top of the desk for some tape and other assorted goodies they might need in the future. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ranboo’s hook get thrown up before miserably falling back to the sender with an oof coming from Ranboo.</p><p>Ranboo hadn't been surprised when the hook had came whistling right down back to him, hitting his arm a bit, this was more Tubbo and Abbee’s thing. Huffing, he threw it back up and let out a happy little gasp of surprise as the hook managed to grab purchase and smiled to himself with a silent cheer. He looked up as he began his ascension to the desk and saw Tubbo. "Nice one." Tubbo looked at Ranboo with a smile.Tubbo finally spotted a cup of writing utensils and smiled a bit. ' There might be something useful in there.’ Tubbo thought to himself as he approached the container.</p><p>Abbee finally found a sock and began cutting into it with her tack, humming a song to herself. It was a little hard to cut the sock with her thumb tack but she would manage she supposed, just some of the normal struggles or a borrower. Besides she was the strongest on out of the three and obviously the best at defending them... Though Ranboo often told her she was a bit reckless she didn't care.</p><p>Tommy walked into his house, miserable like almost everyday. Another horrible day of fucking school. All he wanted to do was lie in bed and just play video games for the rest of the day and not have to worry about another hard math assignment that was due tomorrow. So the minute he got inside he began to stop up towards his room.</p><p>Tubbo was halfway to the desk when he heard it. The click of the front door and the sound of closely approaching footsteps. Panicking , cupped his hands to his mouth before shouting to the others. "Hide! Tommy’s coming!" He whisper shouted out to the others before he himself raced behind the pencil cup.</p><p>Abbe turned to look in the direction of the loud noises quickly approaching the room and swiftly looked around, trying to find a safe and concealed hiding spot. She spotted the sock she had been trying to cut into and clambered into it as fast as possible. She began to breathe through her gills a bit, trying to avoid smelling the sock as much as possible.</p><p>Ranboo was halfway up when the warning call was shouted and he panicked. He had no idea where to hide and he was directly in the open! Thinking fast he let go of the string and landed on the ground with a thud before gathering his barings and quickly running behind the desk leg closest to him, his hook still lodged in the desk, forgotten.</p><p>Tommy burst through the door quickly at that point,the door slamming into the wall. He threw his bag across the room, uncaring of where it ould land before he walked over and slumped onto his bed. He heard a little noise but dismissed it before getting up to get his socks.</p><p>And then Tubbo sneezed. Of all the times he had to sneeze this had been the time. It was dusty near the pencil cup, but was small, so the sneeze had caught Tubbo off guard... But it had also caught Tommy off guard .....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>